This Is Love
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Bagaimana jika Ibumu memiliki usia jauh dibawahmu? apalagi dia berstatus sebagai adik kelas disekolah! Ini terjadi padaku! aku mengalami hal terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupku. Maukah kalian mendengarkannya? mendengar isi hati seorang, Choi Kyuhyun? Yang mengalami hal diatas?/KyuSung/WonSung/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other

.

.

**Genre : **Romance, Family, Bit Humor

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **YeWon

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Kyuhyun POV**

Ini aneh memang, aku ingin menceritakannya karena aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menceritakannya karena suatu alasan yang cepat atau lambat kalian semua akan tahu. Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan dulu? Terserah kalian ingin tahu tenang aku atau tidak.

Namaku Choi Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda remaja yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA. Aku mempunyai seorang Ayah. Ya, hanya ayah tanpa Ibu, entah kemana perginya ibuku, ayah mengatakan kalau aku terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan dimasa lalu. Dimana pada saat itu mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang saat masih berumur 15 Tahun, Ibu meninggalkanku setelah aku lahir, dan beruntung ayah masih mau mengurusku hingga sekarang. Boleh kalian tahu, usia ayahku baru 30, dan bernama Choi Siwon.

Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang kita kembali kepokok bahasa utama yang sebenarnya sangat malu aku akui, ah~ bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku!? Aku sungguh tidak menerima kehidupan yang aneh ini, takdirku terasa sangat aneh.

Oke, aku mengalah! Aku yakin kalian penasaran. Lebih baik kalian mengetahui masalah ini secara cepat. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, setelah itu aku ingin tidur, ini sudah larut malam, baca baik-baik "AKU MEMPUNYAI CALON IBU YANG BERUSIA LEBIH MUDA DARIKU! YANG LEBIH PARAH, DIA ADALAH ADIK KELASKU DISEKOLAH! USIANYA, BARU 14, TAPI TINGGAL BEBERAPA HARI LAGI MENJADI 15, DAN DIULANG TAHUN KE-15-NYALAH SIWON APPA DAN 'DIA' MENIKAH!"

Ya Tuhan! Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Pikirkan saja. Jikalau kau memiliki Ibu yang tentunya lebih muda dan bersikap sedikit kekanakan –ya memang karena dia masih terbilang anak-anak yang merangkak remaja- yang lebih parah! Apa pandangan orang-orang pada ayahmu jika menikahi anak dibawah umur?! Pedofil?

Ah, itulah masalah yang ingin aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Semoga kalian tidak bosan mengikuti kisahku kali ini. Dan, sekarang, kita lihat kebelakang, bagaimana pertemuan ayah dan 'dia'. Selamat menikmati, jangan menggangguku, aku mau tidur.

**.**

**~THIS IS LOVE~**

**.**

**~Author POV**

**TING~ TING~ TING~**

Bel berbunyi. Hal yang paling dinantikan bagi para siswa setelah hampir satu siang waktunya dihabiskan disekolah untuk belajar. Diantara banyaknya orang yang keluar, seorang lelaki nampak menyeret kedua kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah, matanya menatap bosan pada seorang lelaki yang tengah bersandari didasbor mobil sambil tersenyum –menyeringai- kecil kearahnya.

Decakan keluar dari sepasang bibir si tampan, lelaki 'tua' itu terlihat seperti _ahjussi _pedofil yang siap menerkam mangsanya, apalagi kalau dilihat dari kedua mata itu, nampak menjilat.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Ucap si tampan ketika kakinya sudah berpijak ditanah dekat sang ayah. "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, besok weekend, kau mau kemana?" Ah. Ia sungguh tidak suka ayahnya, kenapa selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan seenaknya.

"Sayangnya juga, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana APPA!" Tekannya sambil menyingkirkan tubuh berotot sang ayah lalu masuk kedalam mobil. "Hey Kyu! Inikah balasanmu pada orang yang sudah merawatmu selama belasan tahun? Masa mudaku tersita karena mengurusmu! Bahkan aku tidak bisa berpacaran kala itu karena ada kau." Lagi. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan ini, yang sungguh membuatnya bosan.

"Siapa suruh melakukan ITU sebelum waktunya, aku juga tidak meminta dilahirkan." Lelaki bernama Kyuhyun yang berada didalam mobil memasangkan _earphone _ketelinganya, mengabaikan Siwon –ayah biologisnya mengumpat tidak karuan.

Mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman akrab yang selalu berkelahi daripada ayah dan anak. Itulah anehnya, tapi terkadang mereka akur juga, bahkan bisa bekerja sama.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, aku mau membeli sesuatu disana." Siwon menunjuk toko buku yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah Kyuhyun. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak dibawa saja mobilnya? Kan bisa diparkir." Umpat Kyuhyun setelah Siwon pergi.

Siwon melirik sekitarnya, ah, tepatnya pada _yeoja-yeoja _berpakaian seksi yang lewat. Bergaya sok _cool _ketika berlalu didepan mereka, sebagian diantara mereka terpesona, tapi sebagian lagi cuek. Itu dia, tipe Siwon adalah gadis cuek, diam, kaku, tapi akan pasrah jika ia cium.

**BRUK.. **"Aww~"

"Maaf ahjussi! Aku sungguh tidak melihat," Siwon hampir marah, tapi ketika melihat seorang anak berseragam kebesaran tengah membereskan buku yang sepertinya baru ia beli berserakan ditanah Siwon jadi iba. Ia menolong anak tersebut, mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh.

"Kamsahamnida." Ucapnya setelah Siwon menyerahkan buku miliknya. Lelaki itu hanya seorang anak kecil, jas sekolahnya menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sangat kecil, jari-jari anak itu juga hampir hilang, rambutnya ditata rapi dengan warna hitam berkilau.

"_A-ahjussi _melamun?" Tanyanya heran dan agak gugup. _'Bibirnya merah, matanya indah, pipinya, aku meleleh, kenapa dengan jantung ini?'_

"Ah-ahjussi.. Apa wajahku aneh?" Siwon menganga tanpa ia sadar, terus menunduk melihat lelaki kecil yang tentunya bertinggi hanya kurang dari sedadanya. "A-ahjussi!? Ahjussi!?" Akhirnya sang lelaki kecil menggoyangkan lengan Siwon menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang buku.

"Ah!? Iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon kaget. "Maaf sudah menabrak ahjussi. Namaku Yesung, aku sekolah disana, kelas 1." Lelaki kecil yang mengaku bernama Yesung tersebut menunjuk gedung sekolah yang sama dengan anaknya, Kyuhyun.

"Be-benarkah? Dimana Yesung tinggal?" Siwon mengusap gemas kepala si manis. "Panti asuhan, tak jauh dari sini. Memangnya kenapa?" Bingo! Ia seperti mendapatkan keberuntungan, atau memang lelaki manis ini sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menjadi miliknya?

"Boleh ahjussi mengantarkan Yesung?" Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh! Kenapa harus menolak? Lagian, Sungie suka dengan ahjussi, ahjussi sangat tampan." Ujarnya dengan gaya khas anak-anak.

"Nama ahjussi Choi Siwon, Sungie bisa memanggil ahjussi Wonnie." Yesung hanya mengangguk, lalu lebih mendekatkan diri untuk memeluk Siwon. Yang dipeluk tentu saja kaget, malahan degub jantunya semakin tidak karuan. "Kajja kita kerumahku ahjussi, aku ingin mengenalkan ahjussi tampan pada teman-temanku." Yesung menarik tangan Siwon menuju arah yang membelakangi tempat mobilnya diparkirkan, seharusnya ia berjalan kebelakang, menuju Kyuhyun anaknya tentunya, namun yang terjadi, ia malah berlari kecil bersama Yesung kearah depan.

Ditengah lari kecilnya, Yesung tiba-tiba berjalan pelan, dilihat Siwon kalau wajah Yesung memerah, sangat merah. "Wonnie ahjussi suka namja seperti apa?" Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak dilihat Siwon. "Sebenarnya, ahjussi bukan gay. Tapi, akan menjadi gay untuk seseorang. Ahjussi suka namja, yang sedikit cuek, dan penurut."

"Apa ahjussi akan menjadi gay untukku jika aku bisa bersikap cuek dan penurut pada Wonnie?" Mata Siwon membelalak, langkahnya terhenti melihat Yesung berbalik, wajah maupun mata anak itu sama-sama memerah. "Apa maksud Yesungie?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak faham.

"Ano! Ania, apa ada seseorang yang Wonnie suka?" Yesung berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihnya. "Ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Kajja kita kerumah, apa Siwonnie mau mengadopsi anak?" Yesung berbalik, berucap cuek sambil melajukan langkahnya. "Ya, aku berencana mau mengadopsi anak. Apa disana banyak anak yang manis?" Yesung mengangguk sambil mengtakan 'hm' pelan.

Siwon dibuat bingung dengan sikap manusia imut didepannya ini. "Apa Yesungie sudah ada yang mengadopsi?" Yesung menggeleng. "Disana," Siwon mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Yesung, sebuah gedung panti bertingkat 3 dengan halaman yang cukup luas, banyak pohon-pohon maple disekitar taman depan, ada juga ring basket dan gawang, bangku-bangku panjang dibawah pohon.

Siwon berpikir tempat ini sangat nyaman, apalagi saat sore menjelang, ia pasti akan duduk diawah pohon sambil menikmati secangkir teh manis, ditemani buku dan musik dari _earphone_.

"Apa Wonnie ahjussi berpikir tempat ini menyenangkan?" Siwon menunduk melihat Yesung, dengan senang ia berkata. "Tentu saja, sepertinya disini tempat idaman bagi pecinta kesendirian,"

"Begitu yah? Apa jadi mau mengadopsi anak?"

"Yup! Dimana ruang kepala panti?" Remasan Yesung pada buku-bukunya mengerat. "Siapa yang mau ahjussi adopsi?" Kepala Yesung tertunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Ya, ahjussi mau lihat dulu," Siwon memegang pundak Yesung, sedikit merunduk memposisikan bibirnya didepan telinga si manis. "Mau lihat Yesungie berada dirumah ahjussi, setiap hari. Apa Yesung mau?"

**.**

**~THIS IS LOVE~**

**.**

**~Kyuhyun POV**

Sejak itulah, hari-hari penuh ketenanganku lenyap, kedatangan secara tiba-tiba sosok anak bernama Yesung kerumah kami tentu membuatku syok, yang lebih membuatku serangan jantung adalah, dia adik kelasku! Ayah mengatakan dia sangat menyayangi Yesung sama seperti menyayangiku sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ah! Bualan apa lagi ini?

Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 2 Siang, ini adalah saatnya aku bermalas-malasan didepan TV sambil memakan makanan kecil sebagai penambah kesempurnaan kemalasan. Oh Ya! Sekarang _ahjussi _tua itu sedang tidak berada dirumah dikarenakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dikantornya. Dan yah! Tentu saja aku hanya berdua dengan dia dirumah, bersama anak yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya.

"Aaaa~" Ucapku hendak memasukan keripik kedalam mulutku. **PRANG** dan jatuhlah makanan itu kelantai, suara berisik apa itu?

"KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH? DASAR BODOH!" Teriakku kesal. "Ti-tidak." Balas dia –Yesung- terbata. "Lalu kenapa sangat berisik?"

"Itu, aku mau, aku," Sialan! Daripada dapur tambah berantakan, lebih baik aku melihat keadaannya. Dan, "Kenapa kau hitam sekali?" Aku hampir tertawa melihat keadaannya sekarang, Yesung terduduk dilantai dengan wajah dan sebagian tubuh hitam seperti arang, wajahnya hampir menangis.

"Ovennya meledak, dan, aku terkena 'sedikit' dari itu." Yesung menunjuk pada oven yang tak berada jauh darinya, terbuka, berasap hitam, dan sepertinya dia berniat membuat pie, tapi sayangnya _failed_.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berada didapur! Cepat keluar!" Bentakku kesal. "Tapi, aku mau membuatkanmu kue. Aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik dan bisa diandalkan." Oh Tuhan! Apa dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu? IBU apa aku tidak salah dengar? IBU, dia bilang IBU?

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi IBUKU, dasar BOCAH!" Yesung membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi airmata. "A-apa kau tidak mau aku menjadi ibu tirimu? Aku akan bersikap baik Kyuhyun,"

"Huh? Mana ada seorang Ibu bocah tengik sepertimu. Lagian kau lebih muda dariku, dan juga, apa kau yakin APPA menyukai bocah ingusan yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak?"

"Wonnie ahjussi menyukaiku! Bagaimanapun sunbae harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sunbae akan menjadi anak tiriku. Akan aku pastikan malam ini aku dan Wonnie ahjussi 'menyatu', dan sunbae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Mwo? Anak kecil sepertimu mana bisa memuaskan APPA ku. Dengar, jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh Yesungie, kau hanyalah anak angkat disini, aku hyung tirimu, apa kau masih belum mengerti?" Aku melangkah mendekatinya, menarik tangan –yang baru kusadari- sangat kecil itu keluar dapur.

Kami tiba diruang tengah, dimana tadinya aku namakan ruang khusus bermalas-malasan. Dia duduk disofa kesayanganku, sedangkan aku duduk didepannya. "Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti! Dan seharusnya sunbae juga mengerti aku! Aku dan Wonnie ahjussi saling mencintai, dan sunbae harus mengerti keadaan ini dan jadilah anak yang baik jika tidak ingin aku hukum!"

"APA? Besar sekali mulutmu bocah!?" Kuangkat tubuh kecilnya menuju kamar mandi. "Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat mesum!"

"Aku sama sekali bukan GAY! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh anak kecil. Aku mau memandikanmu, BOCAH TENGIK!" Kulepas apron yang sedari tadi dia pakai, kemudian menyiramkan air sampai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, bercak noda hitam tadi perlahan luntur, menampakkan wajahnya yang sesungguhnya, putih bersih tanpa cela maupun jerawat.

"Sunbae~ kau akan aku laporkan pada Wonnie~" Apa? Yang terjadi? Aku merasa seakan poros duniaku terpusat kepadanya, sosok anak yang menurutku masih kecil, yang masih berteriak histeris karena aku sirami air. "Sunbae!?... Kyuhyun sunbae?" Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku merasa dibekukan oleh suaranya, apa ini?

"Kau kecil, anak kecil yang lemah, sangat mudah diperko- eh, diperdaya," Sialan. Kenapa kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa aku memikirkan untuk mengatakannya? "Aku tidak kecil, aku tidak lemah!" Dia berucap tidak terima. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, lucu juga dia. Bagaimana jika kita bermain sedikit?

"Ah, Yesung bilang tadi mau menjadi istri Siwon, kan?" Dia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Yesung harus bisa memuaskan nafsu Siwon yang tidak ada habisnya. Jadi, terlebih dulu Yesung harus memuaskanku, calon anak tirimu."

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Wonnie!" Yesung menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sok suci -.-

Aku menyeringai, eum, kamar mandi ini tidak terlalu besar, jika aku tutup satu-satunya akses keluar disini, maka dia akan terpenjara, bersamaku! **KLEK **"Sunbae jangan macam-macam!"

Ah! Kenapa aku tergoda melihatnya? **CUP **"Ukh! Eumh~ Kyuhh~" Manis sekali, berusahalah sayang, jika bisa aku akan memberimu permen. "Uhuk!" Dia terbatuk saat aku memasukan 'sedikit' _saliva_ku.

-END-

#Lol

-TBC-

**Apa ada yang mau dilanjut? Atau stop, aku tahu ini aneh, gaje banget, tp, yah..**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other

.

.

**Genre : **Romance, Family, Bit Humor

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : **YeWon

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Yesung POV**

Annyeong haseyo, Kim, eh, Choi Yesung imnida. Sekarang aku resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Choi. Akan kuceritakan suatu cerita aneh tapi nyata kepada kalian, meski begitu, aku sungguh sangat senang dan merasa bangga karena akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Anakku bernama Choi Kyuhyun, sekaligus, dia juga kakak kelasku di sekolah. Dia sangat tampan dan terkenal disana.

Aku masih berusia 14 Tahun. Diulang Tahunku yang ke 15 aku akan menikah dengan Siwonnie, dan Kyuhyun sunbae resmi menjadi anakku. Ah! Rasanya aku sangat bersemangat, meski dia lebih tua dariku, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Kembali kepada calon suamiku. Dia bernama Choi Siwon. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya didepan sebuah toko buku, aku tak tahu kenapa. Apa kalian percaya jika aku mencintainya? Hey! Ini adalah cinta! Apa kalian pernah mendengar cinta pandangan pertama? Nah, hal itu terjadi padaku.

Pertama kali melihatnya sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, dia sangat tampan, dan aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Apalagi saat dia mengatakan ingin melihatku berada dirumahnya. Aku tentu saja mau. Aku sangat mencintai Siwonnie, aku tidak mempedulikan perbedaan usia kami. Yang jelas yang aku tahu. AKU MENCINTAINYA! INI ADALAH CINTA! Aku sangat yakin.

Oh baiklah. Hari ini, jam 2 Siang. Aku berencana membuatkan pie untuk menarik perhatian calon anak tampanku. Dan astaga! Setelah menuangkan adonan kedalam tuangan, meletakkannya kedala oven, mengatur waktu. Aku menunggu disana sampai beberapa menit, dan **PRANG**. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku juga tidak tahu, oven itu meledak. Adonan pie itu tumpah ketubuhku, wajahku ikut menjadi sasaran kemarahan si oven.

"KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN RUMAH? DASAR BODOH!" Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Oh Tuhan! Ibu macam apa aku? Memasak saja tidak bisa. "Itu, aku mau, aku." Ucapku bingung mau mencari alasan apa. "Kenapa kau hitam sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ku lihat wajahnya memerah, mungkin menahan tawa.

"Ovennya meledak, dan, aku terkena 'sedikit' dari itu." Tunjukku pada oven yang mengeluarkan asap hitam. "Sebaiknya kau jangan berada didapur! Cepat keluar!"

"Tapi, aku mau membuatkanmu kue. Aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik dan bisa diandalkan." Jawabku sedih. "TIDAK! TIDAK! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi IBUKU, dasar BOCAH!" Jujur, kata-kata Kyuhyun menyakiti hatiku. Kurapikan rambutku untuk mengalihkan perhatian, tak tahan, airmataku mengalir begitu saja, kutatap dia.

"A-apa kau tidak mau aku menjadi ibu tirimu? Aku akan bersikap baik Kyuhyun," Ucapku berusaha menahan getaran disuara. "Huh? Mana ada seorang Ibu bocah tengik sepertimu. Lagian kau lebih muda dariku, dan juga, apa kau yakin APPA menyukai bocah ingusan yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak?" Apa benar? Wonnie ahjussi tidak menyukai anak sepertiku? Aku kurang apa? Aku manis, usiaku masih muda, dan aku akan melayani Wonnie dengan baik.

"Wonnie ahjussi menyukaiku! Bagaimanapun sunbae harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sunbae akan menjadi anak tiriku. Akan aku pastikan malam ini aku dan Wonnie ahjussi 'menyatu', dan sunbae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Tanpa berpikiran banyak aku berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak suka dia mengataiku begitu.

"Mwo? Anak kecil sepertimu mana bisa memuaskan APPA ku. Dengar, jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh Yesungie, kau hanyalah anak angkat disini, aku hyung tirimu, apa kau masih belum mengerti?" Tentu aku sudah mengerti Choi Kyuhyun! Tapi, aku bisa memuaskan Wonnie ahjussi dengan masakanku! Aku akan les memasak!

Dia menarikku keluar dapur. Kami tiba diruang tengah, dia duduk didepanku. "Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti! Dan seharusnya sunbae juga mengerti aku! Aku dan Wonnie ahjussi saling mencintai, dan sunbae harus mengerti keadaan ini dan jadilah anak yang baik jika tidak ingin aku hukum!" Jawabku semakin asal.

"APA? Besar sekali mulutmu bocah!?" Mwo? Aku mau diapakan? Kemana dia akan membawaku? "Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berbuat mesum!" Pekikku histeris.

"Aku sama sekali bukan GAY! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh anak kecil. Aku mau memandikanmu, BOCAH TENGIK!" Jika kau bukan gay. Lalu kenapa kau menatapku dengan mata itu? Mata mesum XC

KYUHYUN! ANAK NAKAL~ Seenaknya saja dia menyiramiku dengan air. "Sunbae~ kau akan aku laporkan pada Wonnie~" Teriakku lagi. Dia diam, memandangku dengan pandangan aneh namun tetap mesum.

"Sunbae!?... Kyuhyun sunbae?" Panggilku merasa khawatir. "Kau kecil, anak kecil yang lemah, sangat mudah diperko- eh, diperdaya," Apa? Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Mudah diperkosa maskudmu? Ck! Anak durhaka~

"Aku tidak kecil, aku tidak lemah!" Ucapku tidak terima. "Ah, Yesung bilang tadi mau menjadi istri Siwon, kan?" Aku mengangguk, Kyuhyun ingin mengajariku apa? Memasak? Apa dia sering memasak untuk Wonnie?

"Kalau begitu Yesung harus bisa memuaskan nafsu Siwon yang tidak ada habisnya. Jadi, terlebih dulu Yesung harus memuaskanku, calon anak tirimu." Aku mengerti sekarang! Ini adalah 17+ adegan terlarang. Uh? Apa aku harus memuaskan Kyuhyun dulu sebelum bersama Siwon.

TIDAK! TIDAK! Yang boleh melakukan adegan itu bersamaku hanya Wonnie. Tidak, sekalipun Kyuhyun anak yang kusayangi. "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Wonnie!" Kusilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada, takut dia berbuat macan-macam.

Kulihat dia menyeringai, matanya menatap seisi kamar mandi yang tak terlalu besar ini. Aku baru sadar! Jika pintunya tertutup, maka aku akan **KLEK ** MATI!

"Sunbae jangan macam-macam!" Teriakku ketakutan. Dia malah menyeringai, dan **CUP ** mencium bibirku seenak jidat lebarnya "Ukh! Eumh~ Kyuhh~" tentu saja aku berusaha lepas. Sialan! Dia mamasukan salivanya sangat banyak "Uhuk~" Yang membuatku terbatuk.

Kedua tanganku menarik-narik bajunya. Ah~ sepertinya aku punya ide. "Akh!" Dia memekik saat aku meremas sesuatu dibawah sana, sesuatu yang mengeras dan sungguh besar, bahkan tanganku tak muat, tapi masih untung aku bisa meremasnya.

"Damn! Sakit~ Dasar bocah!" Kyuhyun melotot kearahku, wajahnya seperti badut dan aku hampir tertawa jika saja **SREK **bajuku tak disobek olehnya.

"Kyuhyun sunbae! Kau bilang kau bukan gay? Lalu kenapa bernafsu sekali padaku?" Kuhalangi pandangan matanya yang menatap ke'sana'. "Aku berubah haluan. Mulai detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, bulan ini, tahun ini! Choi Kyuhyun resmi menjadi GAY!" Tamatlah riwayat Yesung TmT

"Ta-tapi! Aku tidak mau bersama Kyuhyun sunbae. Kyuhyun sunbae anakku!"

"Dengar Yesung. Appa membawamu kesini untuk dijadikan pembantu, pelayan, pemuasku! Paham?" Aku menggeleng. "Ck! Anak kecil sepertimu mana mengerti."

"Oh iya. Siwon akan keluar negeri selama minggu penuh." Mataku membalalak. Wonnie ahjussi keluar negeri? Kenapa tak memberi tahuku? Seharusnya dia mengajakku dan bermain bersamaku disana. Huh! Wonnie jahat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah!?" Aku kembali menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan,"

"TIDAK! Jika sunbae macam-macam padaku, aku akan mengigit kelamin sunbae sampai putus. Mau?" Ancamku tak main-main, bukannya takut dia justru tertawa. "Wah~ Yesungie agresif ne?"

"Nanti siapa yang akan memuaskan Yesungie selama Siwon tak ada kalau kelaminku putus? Lagian, ancamanmu lucu! Sekarang, apa Yesungie mau aku perkosa 24 jam non stop?"

**Glek**. "Mau!" Tantangku. "Tapi sunbae harus minum baygon sambil nyanyi 'sakit nyatuh disini' dulu ditengah lapangan saat upacara bendera!"

"Mwo? Itu memalukan, aku tidak mau!"

"Jika tidak mau! Aku juga tidak mau sunbae masuki!"

"Eh, Yesung! Jangan memanggilku sunbae, panggil saja aku, Kyunnie, begitu!"

"Tidak!"

"Mwo!? Apa alasanmu?"

"Terlalu imut, kyokyo saja bagaimana?"

"Nama apa itu! Shiroyo~" Kyuhyun berjongkok didepanku, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya denganku. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu SONGSONG, atau, YESONGSONG, hmm~ atau YOSONG? Atau, KYOSONG? Atau Tong koSONG?'

"Sunbae bercanda? Aku tak mau! Panggil aku baby saja~"

"Apa? Kau mau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Iya, aku suka dipanggil baby!"

"Baiklah. Yesungie baby~"

Dan begitulah hari itu. Setelah semua itu aku tak ingat apapun, mungkin aku pingsan karena terlalu lama didalam kamar mandi, terguyur air, apalagi tak pakai baju. Yang aku tahu, sekarang aku berada dalam kamar asing, didalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun, anakku tersayang.

"Jaljayo." Bisikku sebelum masuk kembali kedalam selimut dan tidur bersamanya.

_**-THE END-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku berjalan disebuah gang sempit, jalan pintas menuju rumah Wonnie Jussi, hari ini aku sengaja tak pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Awalnya anakku itu memaksa untuk pulang bersama menaiki bus, tapi karena aku tak mau dan terus menolak, akhirnya dia membiarkanku pulang sendirian. Dan disinilah aku, disebuah gang terlampau sempit yang mungkin hanya muat satu sepeda.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, sekitar 7 meter didepanku, aku melihat Jussi-jussi sedang berpesta alkohol. Aku takut, tentu saja. Jika aku memutar jalan maka akan sangat jauh bagiku tuk berjalan lagi, sementara jika aku melewati jussi-jussi itu, kira-kira sekitar 100 meter lagi sampai di rumah Wonnie Jussi.

Sial bagiku. Karena terlalu lama berpikir, salah seorang dari ke 4 Jussi disana menatapku.

"Hey, lihatlah! Ada anak kecil," Tunjuknya padaku. Aku memundur beberapa langkah. "Oi~ manis, sinilah. Main sama kami," Aku menggeleng. Kubalikan badanku dan berjalan secepat mungkin.

**Drap.. Drap.. Drap**

Langkah ke 4 Jussi itu terdengar mengikutiku. Aku berbalik untuk memastikan, dan seketika bau alkohol memasuki penciumanku. Ah! Sepertinya ini adalah hari burukku.

4 Jussi itu menyeringai kearahku. Wajah mereka semua merah karena alkohol. "A, jalan keluarnya disana." Aku menunjuk jalan didepan sana, jalan yang membawaku ke rumah Wonnie. "He~ manis sekali bocah ini." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Aku mau cepat pulang," Kataku ketakutan. Aku yakin mereka mendengar getaran disuaraku. "Tapi sayangnya kami mau berlama-lama disini bersamamu," Aku menggeleng.

"Ugh! Jussi mau apa?" Pekikku ketakutan. Berharap ada seseorang yang lewat dan mendengar suaraku. "Ssshhh~ Jangan berteriak manis," Dua orang jussi itu berdiri dibelakangku. Aku merasa salah seorang dari mereka memegang kedua tanganku.

"Jussi, jangan!" Jika mereka bernani macam-macam! AKU BISA APA!? Ya Tuhan. Apakah kesucianku akan direnggut hari ini oleh 4 Jussi mesum?

**BRUK **Aku terbaring diatas jalan, mereka mulai melepaskan semua seragam sekolahku. "Ugh! Hiks, jangan!" Aku memohon, memasang muka semenyedihkan mungkin. Rasanya aku harus apa? Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melawan. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, seharusnya tadi aku mematuhi perintahmu. T^T

"He~ kulitnya sangat mulus," Aku menangis. Melawanpun tak ada gunanya, kedua tanganku dipegang, begitu juga dengan kakiku. Rasanya yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menangis seperti anak kecil. Tapi, hey! Aku memang anak kecilkan? Tidak.

"Kyuhyun! Tolong aku~" Kini aku memberontak ketika salah seorang Jussi berwajah tampan –namun lebih tampan Wonnie- hendak mencium bibirku. Aku bersumpah! Jika Kyuhyun datang menyelamatkanku maka aku akan memperbolehkan dia untuk menciumku.

"He. Siapa Kyuhyun? Apa dia pacarmu? Aku yakin kalian sudah sering melakukannya,kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jussi mesum akan mati ditangan Kyuhyun jika berani menyentuhku!" Mereka semua tertawa. "Ugh!" Aku tak dapat menahannya, desahan itu keluar begitu saja saat bibir Jussi mesum mencium tonjolan didadaku.

"Ikh! Ja-janganhh~" Tangisku semakin pecah saat Jussi mesum itu mengecupi tubuh bagian atasku sampai di daerah paling sensitif dibawah sana. Sial, Wonnie saja belum pernah menyentuhnya. Kenapa dia berani sekali.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriakku senyaring yang kubisa. "Akh! Appo~" Dia mengigit kemaluanku. Dan ke 3 temannya yang tadi hanya diam mulai mengikuti rekannya, ada yang mencium bibirku, memainkan dadaku, dan ugh! Mohon maaf, aku malu mengatakan yang satu ini.

"Kyu~" Suaraku semakin lirih. Rasanya tak ada harapan lagi Kyuhyun akan datang. Kyuhyun juga tak mempedulikanku. TmT

"He~ Bukannya kau Yesung?" Tiba-tiba suara yang aku kenal terdengar. Ke 4 Jussi itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah yang sama, pada seorang namja yang bersandar pada tembok sambil memainkan sebilah pisau ditangannya. TwT itu Kyuhyun

"Kyu!"

"Ck! Beraninya kalian menyentuh, dia." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku saja belum pernah," Kemudian memasang raut sedih.

"Apa kalian pernah merasakan pisau menancap diperut kalian?" Ke 4 Jussi itu terlihat ketakutan. "Hey! Kau yang tadi menyentuh dada BABYKU! Apa kau suka minum ini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat botol alkohol yang sudah kosong, aku bingung, mau apa dia dengan benda itu.

"Y-ya. Te-tentu, sangat." **PRANG** Kyuhyun melempar botol itu tepat dikepala si Jussi yang tadi mempermainkan tubuh suci Choi Yesung. Seketika Jussi itu ambruk, kepalanya berdarah, ada sebilah kaca botol yang menancap dijidatnya.

"Ah! Kau yang tadi mencium bibir BABYKU. Apa kau juga mau minum?"

"DAN KALIAN BERDUA! APA JUGA MAU MERASAKANNYA?" Teriak Kyuhyun. Aku sedikit merasa terpesona, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat sangat keren sekarang. OwO

"Ti-tidak." Ucap mereka ketakutan, mereka menjauhiku dan memutuskan untuk berlari, meninggalkan seorang yang tadi terkena botol yang sedang pingsan tak jauh dariku.

"K-Kyu!" Aku menghapus airmata lalu berlari kearahnya. Memeluknya penuh rasa terima kasih dan haru. "Gomawo, seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti ajakanmu."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali, apa kau tidak apa-?"

"Ya. Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, gomawo~" Aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Baby, aku belum selesai bicara. Yang ingin aku katakan, apa kau tidak apa tidak memakai pakaian didepanku? Lagipula, ini didepan umum." Oh! Sial, aku lupa tentang itu. Bagaimana ini? Jika aku melepaskan pelukan ini maka Kyuhyun akan melihat seluruh bagian tubuhku. "Uh! Bisa kau ambilkan pakaianku?" Kataku lalu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan kalau kau memelukku seperti ini," Uh! Eotteokhae? Aku bodoh. TwT

"Ah! Kau memakai jaket pabbo, pinjam jaketmu." Kulihat dia sedikit mendorongku, lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku. Ah! Syukurlah, meski jaket ini hanya bisa menutupi sampai atas lutut, setidaknya tak seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan semua pakaian termasuk tasku, lalu berjalan kembali padaku dan menyerahkannya. "Gomawo," Ucapku sekali lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau berakhir seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Walau wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, namun aku yakin dia sangat khawatir. Mata tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku berjalan dan melihat jussi-jussi itu mabuk, saat aku hendak pergi, mereka menahanku, dan yah, seperti itulah," **Plak **Apa? Kyuhyun berani menamparku? "Sudah kubilang ikut aku saja, kenapa malah menolak? Sekarang lihat? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak cepat datang?" Aku hanya bisa menunduk takut, baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun 'setenang' ini meski marah.

"Ma-maaf. Lain kali aku ikut apa katamu,"

**.**

**~This Is Love~**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikir bocah itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia hampir diperkosa, untung saja aku segera datang, jika tidak, aku yakin dia sudah tidak pulang sampai 2 hari karena terus-terusan dimasuki Ahjussi brengsek itu. -.-

Sejak saat itu, aku malas berbicara dengan Yesung, meski dia sering menggodaku supaya bicara dengannya, namun sayangnya aku sudah ilfil dengan bocah yang ngakunya akan jadi Ibuku. He~

Hari ini seperti biasa, setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Siwon yang menanyakan kabar Yesung dan aku menjawabnya dengan huruf besar "YESUNG DIPERKOSA 2 HARI LALU" aku rasa Siwon akan sangat khawatir dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Hehe~ tapi dia bilang tak bisa pulang secepat itu karena pekerjaannya disana sini, dan dia memintaku dengan sangat agar menjaga bocah itu sebaik mungkin.

"Kyu~ Kenapa kau mendiamkanku?" Heol~ Bocah ini. Baru saja aku menghidupkan televisi dan berniat duduk disofa, namun entah datang dari mana, dia sudah berada disana hingga mau tidak mau aku duduk saja disebelahnya. "Kyu. Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya lagi. Aku merasa dia menarik-narik bajuku.

"Tidak baik mendiamkan Ibumu seperti ini. Apa kau mau jadi anak durhaka?" Ya Tuhan! Apa dia masih tidak mengerti? Sudah kubilang dia itu adik angkatku. Dasar pabbo!

"Kyuhyun. Kau tahu? Saat aku 'HAMPIR' diperkosa hari itu, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya kau, aku terus-terusan meneriakkan namamu. Dan entah kenapa aku sangat ingin kau yang menolongku, bukannya Wonnie Jussi." Jinjja? Ho~ Jangan-jangan Yesung mulai membuka hatinya untukku. *W*

"Dan aku bersumpah, aku akan memperbolehkanmu melakukan 'itu' sebagai hadiahnya jika kau datang menyelamatkanku." Kulirik dia, pipi chubbynya sungguh merah yang dijamin dia sangat malu mengatakan itu. "Sepertinya aku salah telah bersumpah seperti itu." Ah~ Good Day, Good Mood, Good Person, Good Mother *Eh?*

"Sungguh?" Setelah 2 hari lamanya mendiamkan Yesung, akhirnya aku membuka suara untuknya. "Um!" Sahutnya sambil menatapku.

"Kalau begitu! SERA~~~~~NG!"

"KYA~~ AKU BELUM SIAP!"

**Author POV**

Yesung berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun, berniat masuk kekamarnya namun dia terpikir bahwa itu akan memudahkan Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi mesumnya. "Yesung! Kau sudah janji~"

"Tidak! Aku tidak siap! Aku masih mau berjalan normal!" Terlibatlah aksi kejar-kejaran didalam rumah itu. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai Yesung, sedangkan Yesung berusaha mati-matian menghindari Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat seperti roda, walau bagaimanapun roda belakang tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh roda depan. Sama halnya dengan mereka, Jika Yesung menambah kecepatan larinya, maka Kyuhyun juga akan mengikutinya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah berjanji Yesung! Seharusnya kau menepatinya!" Teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Aniya~"

**Srek **Oh! Suara apakah itu? Aku yakin kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Tangan Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan jaket yang dipakai Yesung, sehingga hanya menyisakan kaos tipis berwarna biru polos itu. "Hya~h, Wonnie Jussi~ Kyuhyun mesum." XO

**Srek **Sekarang Kyuhyun berhasil menarik celana jins Yesung hingga terlepas dari pemiliknya. Dan hanya menyisakan underwear bergambar abstrak.

"HUA~ WONNIE JUSSI~" Yesung terus menghindari Kyuhyun yang semakin bersemangat mengejarnya. **BRUK **"Aww~"

"Hehe.. Mau kemana kau?" Yesung terjatuh keatas sofa ditempat semula mereka duduk. Saking bersemangatnya, Kyuhyun segera menindihi Yesung, lalu melepaskan underwear yang menutupi bagian tersensitif dari Choi Yesung.

"Hyah! Jangan. Aku malu~" Wajah Yesung sudah semerah tomat, dengan susah payah dia berusaha menutupi pahanya yang selalu dibuka Kyuhyun.

"_He~ kulitnya sangat mulus"_ Bathin Kyuhyun. Dia pikir dia bisa menikmati Yesung sepuasnya.

Kyuhyun mencium leher Yesung sebagai pembuka, tangannya yang satu masuk kedalam kaos Yesung, meraba tonjolan yang ada disana hingga membuat Yesung menahan desahannya. "Ikh! Ja-jangan,"

"Kecilnya. Imutnya. Manisnya. Lucunya. Cantiknya." Kyuhyun terus-terusan memuji tubuh maupun wajah Yesung. "Ugh! Jangan KYUHYUN! JANGAN!" Yesung meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun sudah bisa dipastikan, tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar daripada tenaga Yesung.

**PLAK.. **Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menggeplak kepalanya sangat kuat. Dia berpikir jika itu adalah hantu.. "WONNIE JUSSI~~" Pekik Yesung girang. Dan barulah, Kyuhyun mengetahui siapa yang menggeplak dirinya.

**T.B.C**


End file.
